The present invention relates to vehicle automatic control system, and particularly, to an automatic system for maintaining transmissivity of vehicle window(s) to a safety level, when the vehicle is moving.
Applying controllable windows, i.e., windows which transparency is controllable, to a vehicle such as automobile, aeroplane or ship is well known to those in the art, for providing privacy to occupant therein when the vehicle is not moving.
Such a controllable window, although desirable, can be a potential danger to the occupant(s) therein, including driver. Because it requires a manual operable switch to be disposed in the interior of the vehicle for an occupant to control the transmissivity thereof, and it will then be possible that an occupant who may be a child, or even driver himself, may inadvertently switch the manual switch and cause the controllable window(s) to become opaque or a very low level transmissivity and blind the driver from seeing anything outside clearly when the vehicle is moving at great speed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve such vehicle electronic controllable windows such that it will not blind the driver from seeing the outside view and permit the driver has a good enough outside view, when the vehicle is moving.